yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Lewis Brindley
I won't clutter this piece trying to explain why a couple that has been married for thirty years find themselves seldom having relations. When we did have sex, I would initiate it. By then, I was so horny and excited that I'd ejaculate after only a couple minutes of intercourse. Of course my wife, not having achieved orgasm, understandably became frustrated. I have managed a solution for my pre-ejaculation while also providing my wife with the orgasms she deserves. It involves face-sitting but you'll find that I have made a number of adjustments in technique which allows me better access to pleasure her. I'm very oral oriented, and love to eat her pussy and ass. When I start to become fixated on pleasing her orally, I'll watch for an opportunity to build what I call her 'Throne' which she'll lay on to queen or face-sit me. From our bed, I'll remove all but the mattress sheet. I remove a cushion from the sofa and put a velour bedspread under and over it and place it on the center of the bed. I get five bed pillows. Two will lie on top of the cushion. The other three will be used later. Her 'Throne is ready. I typically do this when I'm certain she'll soon be taking a bath or shower. Point is, as she walks to the master bathroom for her shower, she'll notice on the bed that her throne has been prepared. As she begins her shower, I quickly finish the last of my preparations. First, I make certain all the doors are locked to avoid interruptions. Disconnect the phone if possible. We have a double-ended dildo. It's a foot long and about an inch and quarter across. To warm it up, I stick it in the microwave on a face cloth for forty seconds. Leave it in longer and you'll melt it. Next, I head upstairs. In the nightstand drawer, I get out a slim plastic baggie, slip it over my dick and secure the open end of the bag with a rubber band. This will serve to collect any pre-cum juices and prevents any a mess on the velour blanket. I've already removed the jar of Vaseline from the bathroom and have it setting on my nightstand. I reach into the jar and grab a liberal amount with my fingers, applying it around my mouth to my cheeks, lips, and nose area. I wiggle my naked body under the cushion on the bed. My feet rest against the head of the bed and I'm lying on my back. You can arrange the velour blanket so that it not only surrounds the cushion but also covers your arms to the sides and covers your feet and legs, creating a more aesthetic view for her. The cushion rests on my belly and chest. I reset the two pillows on top of the cushion. I put one soft pillow under my head for support. The other two pillows flank each side of my head at my shoulders. I've set the warmed dildo next to the pillow under my head. I'm right-handed so I position my right arm up and over my prone head. My left is at my side. My preparations are now finished. I listen as I hear her activity in the bathroom; closing cabinets and drawers as she makes her preparations. Finally the bathroom door opens. She sees me there under her throne, nothing but my head showing. Her face comes into view over me as she inspects my work. Before mounting her throne, she bends down and gives me a kiss. Facing the head of the bed, she puts her left knee on the pillow at my left shoulder. It is important that you remember at this point to have at least one of your arms up above your head and not at your side as you'll not be able to negotiate this later. Next, she swings her right leg over my face and plants her right knee on the pillow at my right shoulder. I'm in heaven as I gaze at the wonder of her swollen pussy only inches from my mouth. I lick at her inner thighs as she arranges the cushion pillows under her. Once she is settled in, I bring the pillow under my head a bit more for support and to position my mouth as close as possible to her clit. She lies on the pillows above me, her head resting on her hands, as I begin to service her pussy. I would like to be able to bring her to orgasm with only my mouth, but she has become accustomed to the routine and knows what will eventually happen. When I sense that my mouth is no longer sufficient to please her, I reach under my head with my hand and grab the dildo. As I continue to eat pussy, I place the length of the dildo against her labia and ass, allowing her to feel its presence and its warmth. The dildo hovers vertically above my mouth. I slide the dildo down across her labia and into my open mouth. I continue to lick at her clit while sliding the dildo up and down across her pussy lips and in and out of my mouth. Eventually I deep throat the dildo several times in order to coat it with as much of my saliva as possible. Once I have the dildo appropriately lubed, I shift the dildo to horizontal and probe her pussy with the head of it. As she begins to gyrate her hips, I slowly penetrate her with the dildo. I reach up with tongue and lick the surface of the dildo, turning it as I do, so that it is completely lubed before full penetration. She is no longer lying with head on her hands. She grabs the corners of the cushion for leverage, pressing her pussy to my mouth and humping forward and back to the rhythm of the dildo. Her clit at this point begins to protrude like a third nipple. I suck on it as she moans in pleasure. Sometimes she'll have multiple orgasms at this point. I try to do my best by keeping that dildo pumping and my mouth lapping and sucking. I love being at the epicenter of her orgasms. After her climax, I slowly withdraw the dildo. I shove as much of it down my throat as I can, sucking her juices from it before setting it aside. She lies still, catching her breath. The artificial member isn't enough. She wants the real thing. She rises up and dismounts her throne. I toss off the cushion. She removes the baggie from my dick and gives it a few licks. She knows if she does anymore than that, I'd shoot. She mounts my erection and we start fucking. She has to focus as she knows I won't last long. Straightaway, she has another orgasm as I shoot off inside her. And that's how I've been dealing with my problem. by dilson Note: Another tempting use of the 'Throne' is using it to pleasure her ass. Simply have her lay on her back on the cushion. Her ass will be right at your mouth. Use your hands to support the outside of her thighs so she doesn't have to. Then, Ladies, if your hubby is a cuckold, it's time to call your boyfriend and tell him you're lying in bed and need a stiff cock. Your cuck can ream your ass while lover boy fucks you silly. Category:People Category:Table of Content Category:Yogscast